Plumas Hawaianas
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Bird!Danny intenta sobrevivir a Hawaii y a cierto ave Ninja Loco, aka: Steve.


**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenecen, ellos son de P. Lenkov.

**N/A: **_AU; Bird!Danny, Bird!Steve. _

**Capítulo Único: **Plumas Hawaianas.

Danny se remueve en su, de lo que iban en éstos seis meses, tercer nido con leve sueño. El calor de la isla tropical poco a poco comienza a incomodarlo en sus plumas doradas pese a que el sol ni siquiera a salido del todo en el cielo, dejando que las pocas nubes en ellas se bañaran con sus primeros rayos carmín; todo un espectáculo cliché de un amanecer en el "Paraíso". _Ugh_.

Y no, Danny no está disfrutando de ello ni está cantando con melodía alegre para recibir un nuevo día en la isla. Nop. Nada de eso.

Para empezar, él ni siquiera pertenece al ecosistema de Hawaii. Había sido secuestrado de su suelo natal, en el continente, para ser sometido y vendido de contrabando al que luego logro escapar con hazaña, no como si fuera una gran victoria de todos modos. El clima de Hawaii -_caluroso, lluvioso y húmedo_\- no se parece en nada a New Jersey -_frío, nublado y seco_-, algo a lo que sus plumas no están acostumbradas y se ve obligado a beber continuamente para hidratarse y sobrevivir al pesado verano.

Eso, y del ave Ninja Loco que lo visita todos los días con ofrendas: Gusanos, flores, ramitas y una que otra conchilla rosada para adornar su nido.

Danny no quiere que ese loco gigante visite su nido, nunca. Además, está seguro que lo hace para burlarse de él de algún modo, las otras aves de esa estúpida isla no lo quieren y siempre se lo están recordando. No cree que el ninja emplumado fuera diferente al resto de los emplumados hawaianos.

_Hablando del Diablo_.

\- ¡Danny! -canturrea feliz el ave frente a él, meciendo sus plumas oscuras mientras se posa sobre la rama de su árbol- Estás despierto temprano. Ten, te traje el desayuno -dice mientras deja caer de su pico un montoncito de gusanos retorciéndose.

\- Ya te dije que no quiero nada tuyo, Steve -dice el ave de continente pese a que su estómago protesta para ser correctamente alimentado. Es difícil sobrevivir en territorio enemigo.

Steve se acerca un poco más a él con gesto de protesta. Danny lo detiene alzando sus alas para verse tan amenazante como un ave pequeño como él puede ser.

\- Pero Danny...

\- ¡Nada de peros! Suficiente tengo con que los otros se burlen de mis plumas como para agregar a un Ninja Loco que...

\- ¡Espera, Danny! ¿Burlar? Yo no me estoy burlando.

\- Si, claro.

Steve se muestra enfadado y sus plumas se erizan, incluso sus alas se alzan haciéndolo ver más grande, más imponente y Danny se preocupa de que Steve pueda atacarlo; sabe que no puede ganarle, pero no va a huir de allí tampoco.

\- ¿Acaso hice algo para demostrar que me estoy burlando de ti?

No, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo.

\- ¿Acaso no tienes otros pobres pajaritos que molestar?

Steve resopla, tal vez ya harto de su actitud.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Por qué no comes? -pregunta a cambio.

Danny mira la pila de gusanos frescos, observa a Steve y luego la comida que se retuerce.

_Oh..._

\- ¿Estás cortejandome? -pregunta sorprendido.

El gran ave frente a él parece avergonzado, su pico tiembla levemente mientras se remueve en su lugar sobre la rama.

\- ...¿Tal vez?

\- ¿Esa es una pregunta, Steven?

Pero el otro macho no responde, solo se queda allí a la espera de algo. Danny comienza a creer que Steve no es bueno con las palabras, de lo contrario tal vez se hubieran evitado el malentendido. Menos mal que Danny es un ave lista, duda que, de otra manera, hubiese entendido lo que Steve hace por él.

Resoplando en falso fastidio, Danny se inclina aún sobre su nido y come de los gusanos que el gran torpe ha recolectado para él. Steve se muestra orgulloso.

\- Gracias -dice Danny una vez con el estómago lleno.

Steve se acerca un poco más y Danny se lo permite. El ave más grande hunde su pico entre las plumas doradas en una suave caricia.

\- ¿Puedo recostarme también en el nido?... -pregunta Steve.

Danny lo aleja rápidamente de un cabezazo.

\- No nos adelantemos, Neanderthal.


End file.
